


Теория вероятности

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: "Логические методы", - думал Спок, сохраняя безмятежное выражение лица. - "Логические, Сурак их закусай, методы. Мракобесы! Варвары! Прошлый век... Подумать страшно, что скажет Маккой"





	Теория вероятности

Спок проснулся утром оттого, что Джим упал с кровати. Вскочил, как ни в чем не бывало, и устремился в душ, оставив Спока в тяжелой задумчивости. 

\- В тяжелой, в тяжелой, а как же! - ухмылялся Кирк, таща любовника за ухо и за нос. - Светлые мечты - это не про тебя. Тяжкие раздумья, взвешенные предположения, обоснованные выводы. Семь раз отмерь и один контрольный удар лирпой по голове. Я тебя люблю.

Спок рассредоточился и оставил раздумья на потом. 

Следующим утром Джим, проснувшись от писка комма, попытался побежать из положения лежа и, естественно, упал с кровати, утянув за собой их общее одеяло. Булькающий радостный хохот затих в ванной, а к Споку пришла и угрюмо расселась вчерашняя мысль. Не то, чтобы она была удовлетворительной заменой Кирку, нет. И Спок решил эмпирически проверить мысль завтра утром, а пока - он глянул на выходящего из душевой Кирка, который из одежды с утра признавал только полотенце - полотенце _на голове_ - а пока... 

Правильно распределенные приоритеты - залог успеха в любом деле. 

Днем случились некоторые непредвиденные обстоятельства, которые неоправданно затянулись, и Кирк, конечно же, бежал впереди всех неприятностей, сверкая, будем тактичны, харизмой, и клингонский капитан был невежлив, а планета мало подходила для спокойной жизни, и вот зачем всегда все так пафосно усложнять - сказал Кирк, которому не дали позавтракать и выпить толком кофе - опять Земля в опасности, вам не надоело? Утюжьте уже свою нейтральную зону, вылизывайте ее, любите, сдувайте с нее нейтральные нейтрино. Проветривайте иногда свое анальное шило, ага? 

После этого он имел хороший случай убедиться, что для спокойной жизни открытый простреливаемый космос тоже подходит плохо.

\- Знаете, Спок, - сказал Маккой, когда Кирк был благополучно доставлен с того света на этот. - Знаете, после таких вот заварушек кривая заболеваний насморком и ушибленных пальцев на борту резко ползет вниз. Это ничего не говорит вашему аналитическому уму?   
\- Хотите сказать, что он стягивает на себя неприятности? Доктор, это антинаучный бред.   
\- Вы так последовательно исповедуете логический мистицизм, мистер Спок, что я бы поостерегся...  
\- Вот и поостерегитесь. 

Между гармоническими терциями Спока и нервным тремоло доктора очень не хватало прозаического ля-ля-мажора - Кирк спал, и в наркотическом сне был умилительно безмолвен. 

Затем было прекрасное утро, когда он проснулся, потянулся, перевернулся и упал с койки лазарета. 

\- Я пришел! К тебе! С приветом! Рассказать! Что солнце...

\- Я рад, что вам получше, Джим. - Спок был холоден и намерен делать выводы. Обоснованные. Для этого он даже пустил недовыздоровевшего Кирка к себе в постель. Ну, не только. Ну, почти только для. 

Утром Кирк проснулся и был тут же крепко схвачен Споком.

\- Сядь, Джим. Спусти ноги на пол. Теперь вставай.   
\- Теперь ты отпустишь мою руку? Или это надолго? Я страшно хочу в туалет. Учти, именно левой рукой я держу член, пока... 

Спок отпустил Кирка, встал со своей стороны, тут же поскользнулся на глянцевом проспекте орионского дома терпимости, который, конечно же, притащил сюда Кирк - больше некому - и рухнул, мелькнув тощими ногами над краем кровати. 

Кирк поднимал Спока пять раз - и снова ронял, ослабев от нового приступа хохота.

"Логические методы", - думал Спок, сохраняя безмятежное выражение лица. - "Логические, Сурак их закусай, методы. Мракобесы! Варвары! Прошлый век... Подумать страшно, что скажет Маккой".

Кирк бросил попытки увертикалить своего офицера и в качестве компенсации сам бросился рядом. 

\- Хороший повод еще поваляться, где бы ты такой нашел, а? Что об этом говорит твоя логика? 

Логика была совершенно, совершенно удовлетворена.


End file.
